Humanoid Dragon Joins Fairy Tail
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In Fiore, there's a Humanoid Dragon known as Kregria. She's a Fire Dragon. Kregria is one of 25 children and is known as the weakest of the 25. She travels around Fiore to train. After a while, she finds a guild full of strong magicians known as Fairy Tail. She joins Fairy Tail. What'll happen on her journey to surpass everyone in her family?
1. Kregria's Journey to Surpass Her Family

After Team Natsu defeated Lullaby, they returned home immediately. While they were walking back, they encounter a person that was wearing a hood on his/her head. After they encountered him/her, Natsu Dragneel said, "I feel a lot of Magic Power within that person."

Gray Fullbuster said, "It might be a bluff."

The person heard that and then Erza Scarlet said, "Let's talk with him."

The person turned his/her head and then Lucy Heartfilia said, "You people talk to loud."

The person walked toward them and said, "It's not that they talk too loud, young girl. It's that I have the hearing of a Dragon."

Natsu asked, "Are you a Dragon Slayer?"

She answered, "Nope. I'm actually a Humanoid Dragon."

Gray asked, "What's that?"

She answered, "A Humanoid Dragon is part Human and part Dragon. I'm actually on a journey to get stronger."

Erza asked, "Why's that?"

She answered, "I am considered the weakest member of my family. I am also the youngest within my family. I am on a journey to surpass my family."

Natsu asked, "What type of Dragon are you?"

She answered, "Fire. Just like you."

Natsu asked, "How do you know that?"

She answered, "I sense it within you. He's an Ice Mage. She can equip armor. And you are a Celestial Spirit Magician. I faced a couple of them, you must be Layla's child."

Lucy said, "You know my mother?"

She answered, "Yes. I fought her once. I ended up losing. But it was fun."

Lucy heard that and then she said, "The name is Kregria. You know a guild known as Fairy Tail, right?"

They looked at her and asked, "What do you want with Fairy Tail?"

Kregria laughed and said, "I see. You are all members of the guild. I wish to join it."

The guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar appeared behind them and said, "Welcome aboard, Kregria. How about you show us what you truly look like?"

Kregria said, "My father said not to show myself in public."

Makarov said, "Oh, that's right. Humanoids don't get along well with Humans."

Natsu asked, "What do you mean by that, Gramps?"

Erza looked at them and then Makarov answered, "Humans enslave Humanoids because of their strength or because of their beauty. Humans either use Humanoids to put them to work or to have sex with them. Creating the hybrids known as Humanoids."

Natsu heard that and then said, "I feel bad for you."

Kregria said, "No need. My father is a Dragon and my mother is a Human. They actually love each other to death. So there is no need to worry about me being a slave. Or being a former slave."

Makarov asked, "Who is your mother, anyway?"

Kregria answered, "Alice Urtors. Father is Eigneas. Eigneas took Alice's name."

Makarov heard that and said, "Alice is supposed to be dead."

Happy asked, "Why?"

Kregria answered, "Humans don't live as long as Dragons do. Normally, they would die after 70 to 90 years old. But my mother is currently 249 years old and is still looking young."

Makarov said, "Lucky her."

Kregria said, "Sorry."

Makarov said, "Kregria, you know that your family is known as the most dominant family in history. They lead the Humanoids."

Kregria said, "Yeah, I know that. And when they die, the strongest in the Urtors Family will take over. My mom is the current head of the family. So she's currently the strongest. Mom always holds a tournament each year to see who the strongest of the thousands of children within the Urtors Family is. I always come in last place. I'm the weakest in the family. So I left the village 10 years ago to go out on a journey to surpass my family members."

Natsu asked, "Do you think that you can do it?"

Kregria laughed and answered, "Hell yeah. If you start off weak, you kick it off strong."

Makarov said, "Come with us, Kregria. We're all headed back to Fairy Tail."

Kregria said, "Understood."

They walked to the guild and then as soon as they entered it, Mirajane Strauss said, "Welcome back Master."

Makarov said, "It's good to be back."

Kregria looked around and then Gray said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kregria."

Natsu asked, "Can we just call you Urtors? It's way easier to say."

Makarov said, "You guessed what type of magic they had. Can you..."

Kregria answered, "Giant Magic."

Makarov said, "Damn. You really are good."

Kregria said, "You are also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Makarov said, "She's really good."

The door closed and then Kregria took her hood off and then everyone looked at her and said, "A Humanoid. I didn't think that we'd ever see one here in Magnolia."

Mirajane asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kregria answered, "I'm here to join Fairy Tail."

Mirajane heard that and then said, "If you get captured by slaveholders, how do you plan on getting free?"

Kregria answered, "Let me deal with that when the time comes."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "How do you plan on dealing with that when the time comes?"

Kregria answered, "Unknown."

Mirajane asked, "Where would you like your guild mark?"

Kregria took her cloak off and then lifted her left sleeve up and then Mirajane stamped it on to her left arm and said, "There you go, Humanoid. You are now officially a member of Fairy Tail. Welcome aboard."

Kregria said, "Thank you. The name is Kregria, though."

Natsu said, "You mean Urtors?"

Kregria said, "Either one. I don't care."

Gray said, "I see. Fire Magic. Is it stronger than Natsu's?"

Natsu answered, "Probably is."

Natsu put his hand out and then Kregria did as well and then a flame appeared around her hand that blew out to the sides and Natsu just had a flame that went around his hands and Gray said, "She's definitely stronger than him."

Lucy asked, "What will you do now that you joined the guild?"

Kregria answered, "Find a way to get stronger. That's the main reason why I left my village."

Makarov said, "Take on jobs. They'll definitely help you get stronger."

Kregria heard that and then said, "I guess that I'll take a job then."

Makarov smiled and said, "That's good. Choose whatever you want. That isn't an S-Class or higher."

Kregria said, "OK."


	2. Alice Speaks With Fairy Tail

Kregria looked at the list of jobs and said to herself, "Let's see, what to do."

Natsu looked at her and said, "Knowing that you want to get stronger, you'd definitely want to try out this mission here. Defeat 10 Wild Elks."

Kregria heard that and then a voice appeared in the room saying, "Kregria, you know that as soon as you were defeated in the tournament, your body disappeared. You used Clone Magic to get away from your homeland, didn't you?"

Kregria answered, "Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it, mom?"

Alice answered, "Actually, I'm not going to do anything. I already knew your pain from afar. So, I'm sending one of the Human merchants to you now. He's holding a gift from me to you. Something that only the strongest of my family would wield."

Kregria heard that and said, "But..."

Alice said, "Listen to me, Kregria. The outside world is harsh. You are probably looking for a way to get stronger. But do not challenge any guilds. You'll end up regretting it."

Kregria said, "Don't worry."

Makarov said, "Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Urtors. We'll take care of your daughter from here on out."

Alice heard that and said, "Makarov, I see. So she has hope after all."

Makarov said, "Wait, you know me?"

Alice answered, "Yes. We met before I married my husband. I'm Alice Urtors."

Makarov heard that and said, "That's right, I remember now. You were really happy when we passed by."

Alice answered, "Yep. I was pregnant at the time. With my first child. Kregria, I cannot tell you what is coming to you because I never even showed it to your father. So, make sure to use it to its fullest potential. I'm counting on you, Kregria. Get stronger so you could take over the family."

Kregria said, "I'm not training to lead the family. I'm training so that I could defeat everyone. That's all."

Alice heard that and said, "Kregria, you truly are an idiot. I want you to be the next head."

Kregria said, "And I don't want to."

Kregria grabbed the job and said, "Well, I gotta go now. Time to go."

Alice yelled, "Don't you dare leave, Kregria. We're not done talking."

Kregria walked out of the guild building and then Alice said, "She left, didn't she?"

Natsu said, "Yep. She went out on a job."

Alice said, "She really is an idiot. Keep an eye on her for me. She'll definitely cause trouble for the people because she's a Humanoid."

Makarov said, "She has a cloak on. She'll be fine."

Alice said, "See. That's exactly why I want her to be the next head of the family, Makarov. She's smart like her mother and has dumb aspects like her father. That's what the Humanoids need to survive in this cruel world. A little smartness and dumbness in their leader. Persuade her to become the next head of the Humanoids. Only the strongest Humanoid or Human will become the heir. Each year, that changes. And Kregria lost every year. Pretty badly."

Makarov asked, "How badly is badly?"

Alice answered, "Instakill."

Everyone screeched and then Natsu said, "Maybe I shouldn't have told her about the Wild Elks then."

Gray said, "You killed her."

Alice sighed and said, "Don't worry about her. When it comes to fighting wild beasts and animals, she's exceptional with that. But when fighting her family and friends, she's completely weak. Wild Elks are easy for us. Plus, wild creatures are all here on this island as well. We aren't a part of any of the continents of Earthland. We formed our own Continent. Animalia."

Natsu asked, "What other species is there?"

Alice answered, "Dragons, Humans, Birds, Harpy, Snakes, Coyotes, Dogs, Cats, etc."

Mirajane said, "That's so awesome."

Alice said, "Agreed. I love this place. But Humans keep coming and attacking my people. It pisses me off. And it makes me want to go all out."

Makarov screeched and said, "And nobody wants to see that."

Alice said, "Exactly."

Erza asked, "Why?"

Makarov answered, "She gets scary. Really scary when she's pissed off."

Natsu whispered, "Scarier than Erza and Mirajane when she was younger?"

Makarov answered, "Yep. A lot scarier."

Natsu screeched and Alice said, "You should have seen my husband a couple weeks ago. He saw me get serious for the first time. He pissed his pants."

Makarov laughed and Erza said, "Really?"

Makarov said, "You really are evil."

Alice said, "How about you come down here and say it to my face?"

Makarov said, "Nah, I'm good."

Everyone heard that and Macao Conbolt said, "He's denying a girl's request. Is she ugly?"

Wakaba Mine answered, "Nah, I doubt that."

Alice said, "I would strip for you, but I'm married."

Makarov said, "That never stopped you before, did it?"

Alice laughed and said, "Nope. Actually, my next journey to Ishgar is coming soon. I hope to see Kregria and you there Makarov."

Makarov said, "I'll be here waiting for you. I don't know about Kregria though."

Alice laughed and said, "She'll be there if she likes it or not."

Makarov asked, "What makes you say that?"

Alice answered, "She's my strip partner after all."

Everyone heard that and then Wakaba said, "If that's the case, please strip for us anyway."

Macao nodded and then Makarov smiled and said, "Agreed."

Mirajane said, "Master."

Makarov said, "Sorry."


End file.
